To mend a Broken heart
by Ermora
Summary: AU from a Return to Home where Mimi hadn't survived the encounter with Vesparian and Dimentio is feeling down. Ermora is there to cheer him up though, I'm bad a summaries sorry


Hey guys so I was given a brilliant idea that I should ship Dimentio with Ermora and decided to try my very first one shot of a "What if Mimi died in a Return to Home?" So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or it's characters I only own Ermora

* * *

To Mend a Broken Heart

I sighed as I entered the hall of Blumiere's castle, it's so quiet and it's unnerving to me as I'm used to being greeted by one of my good friends Mimi. My chest tightened as I thought about her… Vesparian… my insane father who had tried to control me in my werewolf form had killed Mimi. I felt that her death was partially my fault but I also know that she wouldn't have let my dad win, I shook my head to clear it. If it's anyone I should be concerned about right now it's Dimentio. He and Mimi were very close and he was hit hard by her death to the point that he took Vesparian to Queen Jaydes and asked if he could exact revenge for what Vesparian did, Jaydes allowed him to do so but I knew it wasn't going to help with his loss.

"Is everything alright Ermora?" Blumiere asked me as he approached, I blinked at him and only nodded my large furry head at him.

"Yes, just thinking about Mimi…. Have you seen any sign of Dimentio today?" I asked, Blumiere sighed heavily.

"He's still in his room… it's been 4 days and yet he refuses to even leave his room, I'm worried that Mimi's death may have been too much for him" Blumiere replied, hmmm I wonder if I should attempt to talk him into coming out.

"Alright, thank you brother I stated as I walked away, I made my way towards Dimentio's chambers and as I got up the door I took a deep breath. Come on Ermora you can surely comfort a dear friend in their time of need. I shifted back into my humanoid form and knocked on Dimentio's door, I could hear someone moving. A moment later the door opened and I was greeted by a very tired looking Dimentio

"Hello Ermora, what are you doing here?" he asked as he leaned against his doors frame. I walked up to Dimentio and without thinking I hugged him, he froze.

"I'm so sorry about Mimi… we all miss her but I know you miss her so much more and I'm worried about you" I replied, unable to form a proper sentence as it was a relief to see that he hadn't fallen into a deep depression. At least not one that I'm aware of, he sigh and hugged me back.

"You have such a big heart Ermora… I'm sorry I worried you so much but I think you're missing a huge piece as to why I miss Mimi" he quietly replied, I looked at him in shock.

"Of course I know why you miss her, you loved her didn't you?" I asked, he looked away with his cheeks were a slight pink color.

"Yes, but I loved her like a sister… she knew who I truly love and was trying to help me catch the woman's eye" he mumbled, my heart skipped a beat as he let go of me and with his right hand lightly grabbed my chin and lifted my face up a bit more.

"D-Dimentio, I know I can't replace Mimi but I can help you catch this woman's eye" I said as I felt a sudden pang of jealousy.

"Don't be stupid Ermora, who's the one woman who saved my life and is also close to me?" Dimentio asked me with an… edge in his voice.

"Nastasia?" I replied in a rather questioning tone, I sure hope it's not her as… she is with O'Chunks and well… now that I'm this close to Dimentio I find him rather handsome.

"Really Ermora? Hmph well you seem to be missing who it is so I'll just show you right now" he stated, before I could say anything his lips met mine, his cheeks a bit redder now and I could feel heat burning my cheeks. As he pulled away and I looked at him in shock.

"Y-you meant me? A werewolf?" I quietly whispered, Dimentio gave me a small smile and had a soft look in his eyes.

"Yes I meant you… you saved me from death years ago and now you're a beautiful woman that may be a werewolf but your my werewolf he said to me. I slowly began to grin as his face slowly began to light up as if he had found happiness again.

"Dimentio… I can't believe you'd choose me over some other women out there" I admitted he chuckled.

"Oh Ermora you do amuse me and know how to make someone smile in the worst of times. Perhaps you'd be willing to come inside the room and we can have a bit of fun?" He offered, I was tempted but shook my head.

"Not yet, but if you come with me and eat THEN we can come back for a bit of fun" I shot back, Dimentio looked thoughtful.

"Alright you win… let's go get some food" he said, as we went towards the kitchen we were holding hands and deep down inside of me I could tell that somehow this was helping mend his broken heart and the future now looks brighter than before.

* * *

A huge thank you to TheShadowStarr23 for the idea. I don't normally do shipping with Ermora as I have always shipped her with someone else from another game but I hope you all enjoyed my very first one shot.


End file.
